Promise P2 One year, Eight months,Three weeks and
by merinxD
Summary: Second part to -One year, Eight months, Three weeks and-. Out lines how Hermione ends her relationship with Ron and continues with Draco. Sweet and fluffy. DMHG Enjoy :


Discalimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters just my story ideas.

Promise

The hallway toward Gryffindor Tower was deserted. It had been for over an hour. That was the amount of time the apprehensive head girl stood debating on whether or not she should open up the can of worms - stir the pot so to speak. Today was the day that she had planned to tell Ron about her and Draco. That she was a lying, cheating woman who did not deserve to be in Gryffindor. That was how she saw it anyway. Draco thought she was braver than anyone he knew, he told her everyday.

Storming up to the tower and blurting it out in one go sounded relatively easy in theory but it was terrifying in reality! She would be strong though. Hermione wanted to be that brave girl that Draco saw in her…Draco saw a lot of things in her that she did not. That was why they worked so well.

Exhaling deeply, Hermione set a look of determination on her face. She would end this once and for all tonight! After all…Ron had started it.

_Flash Back_

Hurrying from the Gryffindor tower, Hermione ran. Ran as fast as she could, anger over taking all of her senses. How could Ron do that to her? Sure Lavender Brown was pretty, but pretty enough to snog when you have a girlfriend? Slowing her pace the brunette panted, her emotions were running rampant and so was her body. Hermione knew that she looked a mess. She had gone to Ron's room only minutes before to find solace, to talk to him about how Pansy Parkinson had called her names and that it had upset her. Going to his room had upset her much more, that was for sure. For when she opened the door to the shared boy's quarters (which girls shouldn't be in) her golden honey orbs fell on her red faced boyfriend attached to Lavender Brown on his bed. They were panting and groaning, a sight that Hermione could have always lived without. Seeing Ron reach up into the other girls blouse was enough for her. She could not witness any more. So she did the only thing she could think of. She fled.

That is how she came to find herself in the most comforting place in the world, the Hogwarts library. It could not cheat on her. It was truly her soul mate, full of beauty and knowledge; If only it were that easy.

Rushing over to her favourite section, Hermione sat quickly, letting the feel of the plush old chair calm her a little. She sighed angrily, glancing around the large empty room. It did not feel right to be here, this library was a place for sacred happy times not for 'I want to kill my boyfriend because he is lying scum' times. So, rising from her place with a quiet noise of distaste, the Gryffindor went in further search of solace. Wherever it was.

Five hurried minutes later Hermione found herself in the most unlikely place for her – The Quidditch pitch. Before this moment she had made it a point to never go out after curfew, especially out onto the grounds. But this was different; she needed to clear her head.

Walking to the middle of the pitch Hermione sunk down to the ground finally letting the tears fall, she could not hold her emotions in any longer.

"Fucking Ron," She cried. "Fucking slutty minx!" She wanted to punch Lavender repeatedly, but only after killing Ron.

"That's pretty strong language for a do-gooder," a voice sounded from behind her and she quietened immediately; She knew that voice. 'Shit!'

"Spare me your sarcasm, Malfoy. I really don't give a flying fuck what you have to say right now, so just…sod off," her voice was strained from crying so she cleared her throat.

"What if I was here to help?"

If Hermione was not so upset she would have found that notion hilarious. Malfoy, help her? Not on this earth. Still, she could not help but notice how deep his voice had become, he was certainly not the boy she had started school with so long ago. Feeling movement behind her, the brunette cringed a little hoping he wouldn't do anything horrible. The horrible didn't come, instead he walked to stand in front of her. Taking in her ragged appearance, he sighed, dropping to the ground in front of her.

Her eyes widened, "Wh-What are you doing Malfoy?" She looked scared.

"Building a sky-rocket."

His face conveyed no emotion what so ever but somehow she felt like he was joking. As if on queue, he smiled momentarily. If she was not watching she would not have seen it. Then he replied.

"What does it look like I'm doing Granger? I'm sitting with you."

"But why?" She looked so confused it was almost adorable.

"Because you are upset," he paused, "There is no one here to see me be a bastard to you, so what's the point?"

The blonde smirked at his words, letting it fall away quickly.

Hermione sighed, 'You never needed an audience before,' she thought but remained silent. She had nothing to say, he was not going to hurt her so there was no point.

Looking up at the Slytherin, she realised something. She would rather be on the Quidditch pitch right now that with her boyfriend. Draco Malfoy was better than Ron at that moment. She must have been going bonkers!

Silence fell over the two students for Merlin knows how long – Hermione looking toward the ground sniffling every now and then. Draco looking from his hands, to her curly locks to her tear stained face. She did not notice his actions. Her emotions prohibited her from feeling his silver orbs piercing her skin like she normally would. His eyes could cut through stone.

Draco watched her intently, he was curious. This was not the Hermione Granger he knew and loved to loath. An unsettling sight sat before him. Instead of being bitingly strong and unmoving he found a shattered girl. Those bastards had broken her. The Slytherin did not know where all of this compassion was coming from but he found that he did not care too much. He did not have to be a minority hater anymore, there were no restrictions from his father, now that he was in Azkaban, so Draco could act however he pleased. Most of the time he chose to be an inconsiderate bastard but today he felt like doing something different. Hermione was not meant to break. She had survived so much with the war and her parents, with the comments that he himself had made to her. He had never been nice.

Seeing her crumbled before him, crying silently, hurt etched all over her features. Draco felt inclined to be nice. Sure he liked to steal candy from first years as much as the next Slytherin, but kicking the strongest student he knew while she was down? He could not do it.

He cleared his throat making her look up, "What happened?" he asked.

Looking into his silver eyes she shivered, he was so intense, "It doesn't matter."

She gasped feeling a strange warmth cover her hand that was sitting in her lap. He was holding her hand.

Keeping his gaze held with hers, Draco raised a thin eyebrow. It said, 'So?'

Hermione could not help but smile.

"It does matter Granger," he told her, his thumb rubbing small circles over her hand.

She sighed looking away quickly, "Ron was getting it on with Lavender…I saw them." A stray tear found its way down her and cheek and Draco wiped it away.

He looked genuinely concerned, "I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

Hermione did not know but she replied all the same, "Nothing I guess…Pretend it did not happen." She sighed, "I don't actually know."

"You know that you are better than him, right?" Where did that come from?

"You don't understand. Ron has done so much for me…When my parents, you know? He helped me through it and he was always so patient. He never pushed me." Tears were falling down her face once more. "But Lavender? Really, I know I'm no catch. But Lavender?"

He smiled at her last words, even he knew that Brown was the door knob of the school. He was surprised that he had not had a turn.

"You are right Granger, Brown's got nothing on you." He saw her blush at his words and smiled inwardly.

"I don't want to be mean," She whispered, searching his emotionless face, "I just can't be mean to him."

Draco gripped her hand tighter. He did not know what to do, she looked so pretty sitting before him, so…open.

Exhaling, he replied, "You don't have to get mean Granger. Although, that is what I would do." He smiled slightly moving closer unconsciously.

"His lips were all over hers Draco, how can I not?"

She called him Draco, it sounded perfect. Pushing that aside he continued, "Get mean?"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend after all."

He noticed that her breathing was returning to normal, she was starting to look her self again and he liked it. The only difference was that she was not holding up a barrier to him like she usually did. She was completely open. One thought crossed his mind and he decided what he was going to do, if he had the guts.

'She called me Draco.' He wanted to hear her say it again and again and again.

"Granger you don't have to get mean." He answered, letting his face finally give away all of the different emotions he was feeling. "Just get even."

With that the platinum blonde leaned close, pausing to look into her honey orbs meaningfully. He saw that she understood. Then their lips met for the first time and it was glorious.  
Hermione found that he was not cold like she had imagined, and could not help but let out a quiet gasp as he kissed her. She did not mind kissing him at all, he was gentle and skilled. Much better than Ron.

Moments later Draco pulled away panting from loss of air. It felt so right.

"Malfoy…" She began.

"Hermione, don't say anything. Just don't." He looked slightly pained.

Needing to erase that pain, Hermione smiled. She didn't need to say anything, so instead she leaned forward like he had done moments before and took his mouth into another glorious kiss.

Feeling her against him Draco smirked, she had liked it! He stroked her cheek tenderly opening his mouth against hers. He had never imagined that she would be this good. Kissing her had been an uncalculated move. He reached out to stroke her cheek and neck. Merlin, it was so worth it!

They stayed like that for a long while.

That is how it began, first with stolen kisses in cleared hallways, next night time walks on the grounds after curfew. Then Draco invited her to his private room. She could not refuse.

Hermione had been lost in him but found that she did not care one bit. What had started out as getting even with her cheating boyfriend had become a torrid affair that fostered all of Hermione's fears and insecurities and all of Draco's wants and needs. He made her happy.

_End Flash Back_

She would end it today. Draco deserved it - he had been so good to her. Turning on her heel Hermione made up her mind, "No chickening out."

Finally she took the last steps over the Gryffindor tower threshold and set her sights for Ron's private seniors room. Making it a point to ignore the greetings from fellow housemates she walked determinedly forward. Nothing was going to cool her resolve, nothing and no one.

"Hermione, what are you going?" Harry hurried up to her, he looked nervous. Hermione did not notice.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, "Where is Ron?"

Harry sighed, "In his room…"

She nodded and continued toward her destination.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry was speaking again.

Turning around, the head girl looked visibly annoyed. She could not mask it.

"What is it Harry?"

"Don't go in there, please." His eyes were pleading but she did not have time to listen. What Harry was saying was suspicious but if the two of them were hiding something from her she did not care. She was hiding a bigger secret after all. Shaking her head at the boy who lived, she smiled sadly. Hermione hurried to where Ron would be.

Reaching his bedroom door she did not bother to knock. Instead she ripped the door open wanting to get her words out a fast as possible.

"Ron we need to – Oh god!"

Ron was not alone. Hermione did not expect to find her boyfriend fucking another girl. Or should she say the same girl. Lavender Brown was in bed with him and she looked very happy.

Hermione could not help but gasp before rushing out of the room, shutting the door with a loud 'thud'.

She crossed the corridor quickly, trying to regulate her breathing. Leaning against the wall opposite Ron's door, she sunk to the floor letting her head fall in her out stretched hands.

As if on queue, Ron exited his room. Dressed in mussed up bed clothes. Hermione could smell her on him. Gross!

He did not speak; he just stood before her looking guilty. Not wanting to be the one to start it, Hermione knew that she had to.

"How long Ron?" She looked up calmly, straightening her posture. Her face was tearless.

Confused, Ron tried, "Hermione…I'm so sorry."

She did not care. "How long?" Her voice was stronger this time and he openly flinched.

"Two years." He replied, staring at her stony demeanour. She had never been like this.

The red head waited for the tears, he waited for the screaming and hexes. They did not come.

Taking it as a good sign, Ron Weasley stepped forward.

"I love you Hermione." She would not be convinced.

Standing up slowly, the head girl smiled sadly.

"No Ron. You may think you love me, but you don't. Not the way you are supposed to anyway." Stepping close to the boy she exhaled evenly before bringing her palm up to meet his cheek in a resounding 'thwack!'

"That was for cheating on me first." Her voice held a hint of anger but other wise remained calm. She waited for her words to register.

Finally Ron replied, "First?" He looked confused.

"Ron, I won't lie to you. I came here to break up with you. You should not be upset. You have Lavender, you have always had her. So you started it…I'm finishing it."

"You cheated on me?" He looked genuinely upset and Hermione had to hold back a laugh.

"I just got even Ron," She smirked to herself remembering the first time she had heard that phrase.

"You bitch! How could you do that to me?" His eyes were wild, his cheeks red as the sun. He was angry and she did not care. So she did the only thing she could, she laughed.

"Do that to you? You started it you smarmy bastard!" Her voice rose higher with each word. "If you hadn't of gotten it on with Lavender two years ago then I wouldn't have done it…I wouldn't have fallen in love, Ron." Her voice lowered at her last statement.

"In love? In love with who?"

"I refuse to have this conversation, Ronald. I will always love you but I won't ever be in love with you. I'm sorry."

She began to walk away. Everything that needed to be said had been and it was time to go home to her lover.

"Hermione," Ron called, "Who are you in love with?"

She did not look over her shoulder, did not turn, did not stop walking. She did reply, "Draco Malfoy."

Silence over fell the hallway, Ron had nothing left to say.

Hermione felt like she had won a small victory.

Later that night Hermione finally made it back to her commons. She loved Draco with all of her heart but a chapter of her life had just closed and she had needed time to clear her head. To mourn a little. After all she thought that she would spend the rest of her life with Ron, things sure change.

Climbing through the portrait, the head girl found the main area to be empty. No Draco waiting for her like she had hoped. He knew that she was doing this tonight, he said he would support her.

Knocking on his bedroom door she found that there was not answer. Opening it slowly she sighed, empty. Silly man. Walking over to his bed Hermione began to sit so she could wait for his return. Then something white caught her eye.

"A note?" Her voice sounded quiet in the very large room.

Examining the parchment she realised it was in Draco's graceful handwriting, a lot different to her messy scrawl. She sighed at its beauty. Everything about that man was beautiful.

-Meet me. You know where.-

And she found that she did.

….

"Didn't think you were coming." Draco said, walking towards her, it was graceful almost cat like.

"Got a bit messy is all." Hermione replied, letting him envelope her in his strong arms.

"Baby..." He stroked her hair softly breathing in her smell of strawberries, "It could not have been any other way."

"I know." She snuggled closer to his chest. "Draco, why are we at the Quidditch pitch?" Looking up at him with big eyes she smiled.

"It is where we began pet, symbolic and all," he explained plainly.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"

"I have something for you," he told her stepping away from her.

Hermione gave him a questioning look but let him lead her to the middle of the pitch.

"'Mione, almost two years ago we me here; actually met, and I began to fall in love with you."

She smiled at his words, following his lead and sitting on the ground. Opening her mouth to speak, Draco shushed her with his index finger.

"I know we are only eighteen, but I love you more than anything. I'm yours Hermione. Forever and…" He pulled out a dark velvet box out of his pocket, "I'm asking you to be mine."

Hermione gasped slowly taking the box from his grasp and opening its lid.

"Draco…" Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, this was perfect.

"Now this isn't an engagement ring." He said quickly, "It's a ring of hope…of promise." He reached forward caressing her neck softly. "A promise that after school we will get married. A promise that I will always love you."

Hermione found that she was crying now, tears of pure happiness. Draco brought out the emotional side of her. Not that she minded.

"I accept your promise Draco. God, I love you so much," she sniffled. She was so happy, the tears just would not stop.

Draco smiled down at his girl. She was really his now and he let a sigh of relief wash over him. Leaning forward he kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead. They were kisses of promise, like his ring.

She cried harder and he held her close. She was his love.

…

Standing on the highest stand of the Quidditch pitch, Ron stared openly, he felt quite out of place. After their fight Ron had needed to talk to Hermione, to tell her to see sense. The portrait at the head tower had told him where she was headed to and now he wished he had not come.

Looking down on the field he watched the couple with sad eyes. He watched as Draco kissed the tears for Hermione's face, as she let him hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, as they sobbed together, oblivious to the fact that they had an audience. It was unsettlingly beautiful, and he thought, 'She was never mine.'

…

Back down on the ground Hermione kissed her man, happier than she had been in years.

"I will always love you Draco. Let's go up to our rooms and I can show you how much." She wanted to reward him.

Draco smiled, he loved that idea. "I might have a thing or two to show you as well," He husked in her ear, enjoying the sound of her giggles beside him.

Together they left the pitch leaving behind another happy memory.

A full circle had been completed.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :):)


End file.
